


Left Behind

by MarshmarrowSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I break everything, JUST TRUST ME!!!, Kasha giveth and Kasha taketh away, Married Life, Other, Sans is an amazing husband and father, The ending is happy. THE ENDING IS HAPPY I PROMISE., U WILL BE SMILING AT THE END, and then I fix everything, if a bit clingy, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmarrowSans/pseuds/MarshmarrowSans
Summary: Sans had to learn to live with a lot of things in his life.  Being trapped in the underground for possibly the rest of his life.  Knowing about resets and alternate timelines, making everything seem futile.  Living on an unfamiliar and sometimes-hostile surface world.But the hardest thing he ever had to do was to learn to live without you.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> :'(

Who was he anymore without you?  
  
That was a question Sans had started asking himself a lot, ever since you left him all alone here.  Just him, your three children, and this big, empty house with echoes of your memory around every turn.  Your income allowed the two of you to buy it and settle in there together all those years ago.  Your children all grew up there.  Even as he lay in your cold, empty bed all alone, he could still smell you on your pillow when he held it close enough…  
  
Who was he anymore without you?  His soulmate, his love, his one and only, the one he would live and die for?  
  
He missed you so, so, so, _so_ much.  
  
He missed you so much it was like you took all the light in his life with you and left him desolate.  He missed you so much, he found himself laying in bed all day, lacking the motivation to do anything more.  So much that the kids could tell that their father wasn’t ok, but didn’t know what to do about it.  So much that even Papyrus didn’t know what to say to him to console him.  So much he felt like his soul could just crumple like a tin can and turn the rest of him to dust.  
  
All he did nowadays was lay there on his side daydreaming about you and bringing up in his mind every single memory of you.  The day you met.  The first time you kissed him.  The first time he told you he loved you, and the way it felt when you reciprocated.  The day he proposed to you.  The day you got married.  The days each of your kids were born…  


The memories started and didn’t stop.  They just replayed, over and over again.  
  
Especially the ones from the last time he saw you.  
  
The smile on your face.  The very last time he heard your voice telling him that you loved him.  He held on to those moments for dear life, those very last moments he got to spend with you before you were gone.  
  
You’d be back before he knew it, you’d said.  
  
Before he knew it.  
  
What a load of bull.  
  
He was almost angry.  He knew it wasn’t like you had a choice, but he felt angry at you sometimes, just for choosing to go out that door and leave him and the kids behind.  
  
They were dealing with it much better than him.  Maybe because you were raising a generation stronger than he was.  Maybe because they were used to you being gone a lot of the time anyways, for work, and never had a time in their lives where you were a constant presence for them, every second of every day.  Maybe because they just didn’t fully realize or process that you weren’t there anymore.  
  
He felt like the worst father in the world for it, but oftentimes, it ended up being the case that the kids had to comfort and take care of him.  Destiny, the eldest, cooked a lot of the time and made sure he was eating enough.  Sitka, the middle child, tried to rope him into the puns and pranks they both used to love so much.  Lucida, the youngest and, in fact, only a toddler, even seemed to notice when he was at his saddest, because she would always teeter over to him and let him hold her for awhile.  
  
Very often, he spent his time holding her in one arm and using the other to text your number on his phone.  He knew you wouldn’t respond, knew it was impossible, but it made him feel a little better.  
  
_Sansafras: i miss you so much.  
  
Sansafras: destiny is so much like you it’s crazy.  cool, smart, responsible, on top of things.  takes great care of my lazy ass.  
  
Sansafras: wish you could be here to see her.  
  
Sansafras: you’d be so proud of her._  
  
Lucida started to fuss a little.  And as much as he felt like he was a bad father sometimes, he really wasn’t.  He immediately turned his attention to her.  
  
“heya, lucy.  what’s the matter, baby girl?  where’s your pacifier?”  
  
He put down his phone to pat his pockets, but in the meantime, the baby skeleton had taken the hand on her shoulder in both of her own and stuck his thumb in her mouth.  
  
That got a rare smile out of him.  He picked his phone back up.  
  
_Sansafras: can’t believe you weren’t here to hear it.  lucy called me dada yesterday.  
  
Sansafras: i mean i know you were around to hear it the first time it happened.  but it still gets me all emotional every time.  
  
_ He looked over to his left.  Sitka was taking a nap on the couch.   Like father like son, always.  Sitka was practically a carbon copy of him, except in terms of appearance.  Your son had taken on your bone structure instead of Sans’.  
  
_Sansafras: and sitka’s bein’ sitka, which is basically the same as bein’ sans.  
  
Sansafras: i’m sorry for all the times sitka and i ganged up on ya and the girls.  
  
_ He felt tears in his eye sockets again, and was glad that Lucida, the one too young to tell something was terribly wrong, was the only one looking at him right now.  
  
_Sansafras: i miss you so much babe.  i dunno how much longer i can live like this.  i love our kids and i’m p much still hanging on just for them, but shit’s so meaningless without you.  
  
_ Wait.  It couldn’t be…  
  
A miracle happened.  
  
_Vertebae is typing…  
  
_ He held his phone closer to his face, as if that could somehow make the incoming message come in faster.  
  
His soul leaped into his throat when he saw your texts begin to pop up, one after another after another.  
  
_Vertebae: lmfaooo holy shit sans calm ya skele tiddies (skiddies)  
  
Vertebae: fucking 97 TEXTS HOLY SHIT HONEY  
  
Vertebae: You’re lucky the lack of wi-fi out here drove me up the wall so much I made a trip out to town just to get some reception.  Otherwise I wouldn’t have even seen your texts until I was heading home Monday like I TOLD you I would be.  
  
Vertebae: That’s all very nice.  I’m glad to hear our kids are doing well and I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you all along.  You know my folks still get touchy about me marrying and having kids w a monster.  But I told you I was going to be visiting them out in the boonies for a week so idk why you’re freaking out and texting me like I’m fuckin dead  
  
_ Wasn’t the answer obvious?  
  
_Sansafras: bc i love you :(  
  
Sansafras: and i miss you :(  
  
Sansafras: huuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!  
  
Sansafras: my dear spouse left us just five days ago…  
  
_ One of the things he loved most about you was that when he memed at you, you always memed back:  
  
_Vertebae: QuIt tElLiNG evEryOEN I’M dEAD!!!  
  
Sansafras: sometimes i can still hear their voice………..  
  
Sansafras: this is true love right here.  this is why i married ya. :)  
  
Sansafras: srsly though i miss you.  can u come home today instead??  
  
Vertebae: Sans.  I love you.  But no.  Monday.  
  
Sansafras: can i haggle ya down to sunday  
  
Vertebae: READ  
  
Vertebae: MY  
  
Vertebae: TEXTS.  
  
Vertebae: M-O-N-D-A-Y.  
  
Sansafras: kk. expecting u monday 12 am.  
  
Vertebae: I h8 u  
  
Sansafras: love u 2 buttmunch  >:3c <3 <3 <3  
  
Vertebae: NO CAT EMOJI!!!  
  
Sansafras: … :(c  
  
_There was a lesson to be learned from all this.  
  
Sans was much more attached to you than he let on, and the next time you had to go out of town for more than a couple of days, you should really bring him and the kids _with_ you if at all possible.

**Author's Note:**

> ;3


End file.
